LOSS OF FAITH
by mollietaz
Summary: Goniff makes a mistake that could land him back in prison, if only they can catch him
1. Chapter 1

Loss Of Faith

`You a real spy then? She asked.

`Well only for our side luv `.he said

She kissed him then,

`Well fancy me being with a real spy`, she giggled.

`You go over and fight the Krauts then? she asked as she ran her fingers lightly down his chest.

`Well not on my own luv`, he said kissing her. `There's a team of us to pull the jobs off, but we get all the dangerous jobs cos we're the best, They even have a special name for us, they call us

Garrisons' Gorillas, after our Lt. Real special unit , that's what we are, do all the jobs that regular guys can't do`, he boasted.

`Oooh how brave`, she said` It must be real dangerous`.

`Nah ain't nothing to worry about, we don't get shot too often`, he said quietly.

`You've been shot? Oh you poor thing, did it hurt very much? she asked coyly.

`Not for too long, they fixed me up in hospital real good` he said.

`Have you got a scar then? she asked.

He rolled onto his side and showed her the scar left from the last time he had been shot, it was just a scratch really , but she seemed to be impressed.

`Oh let me kiss it better for you `, she said as she pulled the sheet over the two of them.

`Yeah , why don't you do just that`. He said smiling `I'm sure that will make it feel a lot better.

…

It had all gone so badly wrong then.

The girl had gone downstairs straight away and bragged to her friends about what a hero he was, told them all the half truths that he had told her just to keep her with him those few extra hours.

He had not even noticed the M.P. standing in the background listening to all that she said. Hadn't really thought that he was really doing anything wrong until he had been arrested.

Only then did he realize that what he had told her was enough to get the Warden into a lot of trouble and maybe get them all sent back to prison.

The next day Major Reynolds had arrived at the estate and had hauled Garrison over the coals for letting information about their missions be broadcast all over the village, by cons that weren't

supposed to be there in the first place , as they had been confined to the mansion as punishment for starting a fight.

Goniff could hear the Major yelling at Garrison and then heard the Warden tell him that none of them would be that stupid , but that he would look into the matter and report back to the Major as soon

as he got to the bottom of the trouble. If Garrison had hoped that the Major would leave and let him get on with the investigation he was sorely mistaken. Reynolds had told Garrison that he would

wait, and that he expected the problem to be resolved in the next few minutes.

Garrison walked through the door resisting the urge to slam it behind him and headed up the stairs two at a time.

He lined them up and looked at them in turn.

`All right which one of you clowns is responsible this time? He asked far too quietly.

`I assure you Warden that I have said nothing to anyone about what we do`, said Actor

He moved to Chief.

`Don't know nothing`, Chief said quietly daring Craig to argue with him.

That left the two that he thought most likely to have caused the problem.

`Aw come on Warden, even we ain't that stupid`, said Casino,

Goniff knew that they were all looking at him.

`Goniff`.he said.

`Was just a few little white lies, that's all Warden, I swear, didn't mean to get anyone into trouble`.

`Why you little limey fink, what the hell did you think you were doing shouting your mouth off to a cop? Asked Casino

`Did no such thing , just told the skirt I was with , that's all and she told her mates and he was listening. I'd never tell a screw nothing , you know that`, said Goniff sounding offended at the very idea.

`Well whatever you said it was enough to get all of you into trouble, considering that none of you should have been off the estate at all`. Said Craig. `I'll be damned lucky if I can talk us out of this

one`.

Goniff looked remorseful.

`Sorry Warden, didn't mean no harm , honest`. He said.

`Well let's just hope that it's not too late to put things right`, he said

Craig turned and headed for the door , hoping that for once Major Reynolds would listen to reason.

He had looked back once , giving Goniff a look that told him that he was disappointed in him, and that the subject would not be forgotten.

After the Warden left Casino had started.

`Dumb limey , you could get us all sent down , and for what , a dame, that's what`.

He grabbed Goniff by the front of his shirt.

`Why I outa knock some sense into your thick skull, you stupid little traitor`.

Actor came quickly between them.

`This is not the time Casino, if there is any more trouble from any one of us I don't think even the Warden could save us from the Majors wrath`, he said.

`Actor's right Casino, just chill ok? said Chief.

Casino threw Goniff on to the nearest bed.

`Well like the Warden said limey, this ain't over`. He said angrily.

Goniff said nothing, just got off the bed and walked quickly out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen, at least here he could be alone. Unfortunately he could also hear every word that was being

said in the Warden's office.

`I should have them all thrown in the stockade `, Reynolds said `Or better still put them back where they obviously all belong`.

`No harm was meant Major, Goniff just made a mistake that's all, I'll make sure that it doesn't happen again, you have my word`.

`Oh and just how are you going to accomplish that little miracle Lt? They seem to do just what they want around here, I'm beginning to wonder just who's in charge , if it wasn't for the fact that they

were so damn good at what they do, when they do decide to get the job done, I'd have them sent back to prison months ago.` Reynolds said angrily.

`Major it was one mistake, they shouldn't all be punished for that`.

`You're right , but I can at least do something to rectify the situation and prove to them that this sort of behaviour will not be tolerated`. He said, `I want a replacement for Goniff, I don't care where

you get him from , but I want him here within the week, Goniff will be sent back to finish his sentence That will at least send a message to the rest of them`.

Goniff stood still, trying not to show the fear he felt.

He couldn't go back inside ,

He stood waiting for the Warden to defend him, tell the Major that the team would not run as smoothly without him, that he needed him.

But all he heard was silence.

The Warden didn't say anything, not one word in his defence.

It was then that he realised that he was shaking.

They were going to send him back, well they'd have to catch him first He knew that the others wouldn't help him, Casino had been right, he hadn't meant to hurt them all this badly , but he was a

traitor after all, he had betrayed the people he was closest too. People who relied on him, he didn't deserve to stay with them, they would never trust him again , of that he was sure .

But he couldn't go back inside.

It was then that the fear engulfed him completely and the next minute he was running .

Getting off the estate was easy , he had done it so many times before it was almost second nature, and then he had hopped on the first lorry he had seen, not really caring where he was going, only

knowing that he had let everyone down, and that they could not possibly want him back there.

It had taken him to London ,and after getting his bearings he headed for the nearest pub and got himself a beer.

He sat alone in the corner trying to decide what to do for the best.

He had never felt so miserable ,or so alone in a room full of people.

He still had some contacts, he would get some money together and then head up north, any place would do, so long as it was away from them.

Somewhere where they would never find him.

He got up, finished his drink and leaving the pub disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Loss of Faith chapter 2

Craig Garrison paced across the room again, as he had been doing for the last ten minutes, he stopped and looked at the three men in front of him.

`You're sure you have no idea where he went? He asked yet again.

`Asking the same question ain't gonna change the answer Warden`. Grumbled Casino.

`As we said before Warden, he left shortly after you did, we didn't know that he had any intention of leaving the mansion , we assumed he had gone to the kitchen `.said Actor

`You must have had some idea`. Craig said.

`Look I was mad at him o.k. yelled at him for getting us into trouble, nothing more than I usually do, no reason for him to run , anyway`, confessed Casino.

`You were rougher than usual this time Casino, you did threaten him, told him you weren't finished with him, maybe this time you went too far`, said Actor.

`Oh come on Actor you know I would have cooled off, I wouldn't have really hurt him`,

`But does he know that? Asked Actor.

`This is getting us nowhere`, snapped Craig

`Maybe he heard something that made him run`, said Chief quietly.

`You and the Major say anything?

`Of course not , the Major was only venting about the lack of discipline around here, as he usually does, it was nothing I couldn't …..

Craig stopped, `Oh shit`. He said more to himself that to them

They looked at him.

`What? Asked Actor.

The Major was talking about sending one of you back, getting a replacement by the end of the week, teaching the rest of you a lesson. It was just talk,, that's all, I poured us a drink and then told him

splitting the team up would be the stupidest thing he could do.`

`If Goniff heard that he'd have run for sure`, Casino said.

`You know Goniff, he's always listening at keyholes, there's no way he couldn't have heard`, Craig said. `Specially if he was in the kitchen .`

`Well then that's your answer isn't it ?said Actor

`Looks that way , but it doesn't help us find him, if he got as far a London we could look for days and never find him, and I can't cover for him for too long,` Craig said.

`Look we know some of his contacts , we could at least try and see if they've heard anything`, said Casino.

`Give me the names and I'll go, your not allowed off the estate, Majors orders`, Craig said.

`Now we both know that ain't gonna work, no-ones gonna tell a screw anything`, said Casino.

`Casino's right Warden, we have to find him, not you, and if it get's us thrown in the stockade then so be it, at least we will all be there together,` said Actor.

`They got to catch us first`, said Chief, `We're losing it if we can't get back before they've worked out we've gone`.

`Then we'll all go. At least I might be able to keep you out of the way of any M.P.s we come across`, said Craig

`They'll throw the book at you if they catch you`, said Actor

`Well then gentlemen I suggest that none of us get caught`, he said smiling.

They smiled back at him

`Just another nice simple job then ain't it Warden? Said Chief dryly

`Yeah Chief, nice and simple as always `, he said. `Get your gear together and we'll meet downstairs in ten minutes .I'll go and have a word with the Sgt Major and see if he's willing to cover for us as

long as possible, might give us a few more hours.`

As he left the room he hoped that he hadn't just got them into more trouble than he could get them out of.

…

Getting to London was the easy part , getting to someone that would admit to seeing Goniff was something else. He either hadn't contacted anyone yet or there were an awful lot of good liars about.

`So you got anymore bright ideas Casino? Asked Chief

`Hey I'm trying Indian, you get any better ideas , you just let me know`. Casino snapped back.

`Ok knock it off, both of you`. Said Craig sharply .

`Oh it ain't nothing Warden, just want to know where that stupid limey got too `, said Casino nodding at Chief.

`We got to start thinking like he does`, said Chief.

`Ok so what would be the first thing that Goniff would do, especially as he was feeling miserable`, asked Casino

Craig looked at them.

`He'd find himself something to eat`, he said .

`How did he get here in the first place? Asked Actor. `He didn't come back for his stuff so he didn't have any money`.

`He must have hitched `, said Casino.

`Well maybe we should try and find out who from, or on what`, said Actor.`

I'll give the Sgt Major a call, see if he can ask around the village, maybe we'll get lucky and someone will remember seeing something`, said Craig and he headed off down the street.

…...

Goniff looked out into the night. It was dark ,really dark, there was no moon tonight and it looked as if there might even be a frost . He snuggled further down under the blanket and tried again to

sleep. It was a rundown hotel, nowhere that he would have been seen dead in usually, but the guy who owned it was a friend of a friend and had said he could have a bed for the night , so long as he

was gone by morning. He tossed and turned for another hour, knowing that sleep would not come. There was too much going on in his head. Every time he closed his eyes he heard again Casino

yelling at him, .That was something that he was used too , that he could handle, but it was the Warden that was keeping him awake, he kept seeing his face, kept seeing the disappointment in his

eyes. He had really let him down this time, let all of them down. He turned over again and starred out of the window, He sighed and tried to think of what he was going to do next. He had to get some

money from somewhere, which wasn't really a problem. Although the thought of stealing worried him more than it should have, maybe because they had all given the Warden their word that they

wouldn't steal when they were at home , bur right now he had no choice. Then he would go and see Mickey, he was a mate , he might be able to help, find him somewhere to stay for a while. He

closed his eyes, he must try and get some sleep, he was so tired . As he started to drift away he saw his mom standing with her hands on her hips, and a look of sadness on her face ,just as she had

done the last time he had been caught, she looked straight at him.

Ohh Rodney whatever kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into now son ?

Without realising he was talking in his sleep he answered her.

The worse kind Mom, don't know what to do this time, Help me Mom, please help me.

He sighed and turned over again, drifting into a deeper sleep that hopefully would last till morning.

…..

It had been Actor who had found them all a bed for the night, calling on one of his lady friends who had been only too glad to accommodate him.

`How come beautiful ain't in here with us? Asked Casino grumpily.

`Guess someone has to pay for the room Casino`, said Chief dryly.

Casino smiled.

`Yeah better than walking the streets all night I suppose`, he said.

`What to we do next Warden? Asked Chief.

Craig looked at them both.

They were sitting in armchairs , round a roaring fire , with the remains of coffee and sandwiches in front of them

`Tomorrow we get down to the depot where that lorry ended up, it's a long shot . But someone might just have seen him. At least we can ask a few questions, call in a few pubs, hope that we get

lucky`, he said.

`What if we don't? How long can we stay here looking for him before we have to get back? The Army ain't just gonna let us keep looking for too much longer , now are they? Chief asked.

Craig studied the floor, leaving Chief's question unanswered.

`We gotta stay 'till we find him, we can't go back without him Warden`, said Casino.

`We may not have any choice Casino, we have a job to do , with or without Goniff, I'll give it tomorrow then we have to get back to the estate`, he said.

`Warden you cant'…

`You think I like it any more than you do Casino? he snapped, `He could be anywhere, he might not even be in London anymore , have you thought about that. He could have headed out as soon as

he got here, hitched another ride. Tomorrow Casino ,then that's it , then we go back and I call Headquarters and tell them that he's AWOL, and hope that Major Reynolds doesn't throw us all in jail. I

don't have any other choice Casino, I wish I did, but I don't`, he said dejectedly.

Casino thumped the wall angrily.

`Busting your hand won't help any`, said Chief quietly.

`Makes me feel better Injun`, he said angrily .

`O.k. pappy but it'll only make your hand hurt, won't find him any quicker`, Chief said.

Casino spun round and looked at Chief, who was just lounging in an armchair playing with his knife.

`Well some of us care about the little limey`, he spat.

`Chief got out of the chair and sprang towards Casino , getting to him only one second before Garrison.

`Cut it out, both of you. We're all worried about Goniff, but you two trying to kill each other is not going to help him, now is it? He asked.

`The two assailants looked at each other.

`Weren't going to kill him Warden, just cut him a little , that's all`, said Chief looking straight at Casino.

`Ya mean you were going to try Injun`, said Casino.

Craig took his hands of their chests , knowing that the danger was over.

`Get some sleep `, he ordered, `We got a long day tomorrow`.

Casino smiled at Chief, the anger gone,

`Think you're getting slower Injun , was a time when he wouldn't have got there first`, he said nodding towards Garrison.

Chief gave Casino a look of derision.

`You might want to sew this on before morning`, he said , throwing Casino one of his shirt buttons.

Casino looked down at the gap in his shirt front, and gulped He looked back at Chief , who had pulled his blanket closer round him and sat with his eyes closed, and then looked at Garrison, who was

`One of these days Casino you're going to wish you'd given up trying to bait him`, he said.

Casino looked back down at his shirt and realized how close he could have come to dying if Chief had really been mad at him.

`You got a needle and thread Warden? he asked quietly. But as he turned back towards Garrison he saw that he too was sitting back with his eyes closed.

Casino sat down.

`Where the hell are you Goniff? He asked quietly.

`We'll find him Casino, he's one of us , we got no choice have we? Chief replied.

Casino looked at Chief and they smiled at each other.

Casino chortled.

Too damn right Injun`, he said

`Go to sleep, and that's an order`, said a voice from behind them.

`You're worse than two old women for talking`.

The two cons looked at each other

`Yes Sir`, they said in unison.

Casino reached up and turned off the light, and as he sat in the glow of the fire , he knew that none of them would give up on Goniff without a fight, maybe he would think better when he wasn't so

tired, and with that thought he closed his eyes and within minutes was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

LOSS OF FAITH 3

Goniff kept his head down as he walked towards the derelict building . When he had last been here it had looked a lot better, been quite a nice joint then, dancing girls and singers, and company

whenever you needed, and could afford it. Not that he had ever been short of cash then, he had just taken what he needed from any passer by that looked as if they could afford it .He opened the

door to the basement and had only taken one step before he was looking at a man three times his size blocking his path.

` Hi Crusha`, he said ,` remember me? Goniff?

Crusha looked him up and down.

`Heard you'd done a runner Goniff, gone stateside`, he growled.

`Did, now I'm back, need to see Mickey`. Said Goniff

`He 's expectin you, told me to tell you to go straight down `said Crusha pointing to the staircase.

`Just got to make sure you're not carrying first, ok? He asked.

Goniff didn't argue, Crusha had got his name by doing just that, would squeeze the life out of anyone that Mickey told him too without question

Goniff raised his hands , and when Crusha had completed his search, nodded again to the stairs.

Goniff headed down, wondering once again how the hell he had managed to get himself into such a mess .

He opened the basement door to find himself looking down the barrel of a gun.

`No need for that Mickey, just need to talk that's all`, he said nervously.

Mickey lowered the gun.

`Can't be too careful Goniff, got a lot of people that would like to see me dead, don't want to oblige them too soon`, he said.

Goniff didn't say anything.

`What do you need Goniff? He asked.

Need a clean start away from 'ere. Need money, enough to keep me going 't ill I decide what I'm going to do, might 'ave to skip the country, don't know yet`.

`Sounds like a lot of cash Goniff, got someone looking for you? He asked.

`Might 'ave, `said Goniff.

Mickey laughed.

`No might about it Goniff, I get to know everything that's going on round my patch. The word is that you got the Army after you, that they want you back real bad Goniff, that you did a runner, can't

imagine the Army likes deserters much, probably make an example of you if they catch you , might even shoot you. Not that I'd squeal you understand, well not if we can come to some arrangement`.

Goniff looked at Mickey.

`What sort of arrangement? he asked .

`Got a little job that needs a second storey man, and you were always one of the best Goniff.

`Don't have much of a choice do I ? he asked.

`Not much Goniff if you want to keep the M.P.s at bay. It will just be one little job , then with the cash you'll earn you can disappear wherever you want to`, said Mickey

Goniff suddenly had a really bad feeling about this one job, instinct told him that he should just turn and run, but fear of what the Army would do to him if they caught him kept all sensible thoughts at

bay.

`What do you want me to do? He asked

`Just open a window Goniff, it's that simple`. Mickey said smiling .

Goniff wished he believed that it was going to be just as simple as Mickey made out.

….

Craig and Actor sat at the table picking at the lunch that had just arrived. Casino and Chief weren't back yet, but that could only be a bad sign. If they had found anything , they would have raced back

to tell him like excited kids.

`You're worried`, said Actor pointing out the obvious.

`You're not? Craig asked.

`I don't envy you telling the others that we have to go back to the estate`, he said.

`Don't have a choice, Sgt Major says we are expecting another visit from Manor Reynolds later this afternoon, we have to be back for that, we stand a good chance of been thrown in the stockade as it

is, but if we're not there when he arrives it's a sure thing.

`I understand, I just hope the others will `, said Actor.

`Damn Goniff `, Craig said quietly.

`He's probably all right , the police would have called the estate if he'd been caught wouldn't they? asked Actor.

Craig nodded.

`That's what worries me, he just seems to have disappeared, no-one 's seen him, and I have a feeling that means he's in trouble, I just hope he'll have the sense to come back if he is.`

`He's running scared Warden, prison scares all of us more than any one of us cares to admit`. Said Actor seriously.

`This is all my fault, I shouldn't have laid into him like I did, it was just….oh damn`. He said.

`Goniff made a mistake and got caught, The Major chewed you out and expected you to do the same to us, it was a run of bad luck, a silly mistake that got blown out of all proportion, and if Goniff

hadn't run it would all be sorted out by now and forgotten`, said Actor, `Blaming yourself won't help anyone`, he added.

He heard the door open and watched as Chief and Casino came towards the table.

`No sign of him anywhere`, said Casino. `Take you had no luck either?

`None at all Casino`, said Actor.

`You want something to eat before we leave ? Craig asked them.

`Leave , we can't just leave him`, said Casino

`We have to get back to the estate now, we don't have any more time left, if we delay we could all end up back in prison and that wouldn't help Goniff , now would it? Asked Actor.

Casino looked at Actor and was about to kick off again when he saw him look at Craig and shake his head slightly.

`Better get going then`, said Chief quietly `No point in waitin' any longer, ain't gonna change anything'.

Craig looked up.

`Let's go ,`he said and headed towards the door not looking back to see if they were behind him.

`Man's feeling guilty `, said Chief.

`Then let's not go out of our way to make him feel any worse, shall we? Actor said looking pointedly at Casino.

`Yeah , got the message`, said Casino, `But I'll tell you one thing , if I ever find that little limey , I'm gonna kill him`.

Actor and Chief looked at each other and then at Casino as he followed the Warden out of the pub.

`Don't know which one we're going to have most trouble with if we don't find Goniff soon`. Said Chief.

`Know just what you mean`, said Actor.

They looked towards the door and the two men waiting outside and headed quickly towards them.


	4. Chapter 4

LOSS OF FAITH 4

Major Reynolds had arrived at the estate early, and realised very quickly that he was in the mansion alone.

No Garrison, or any of his men , and having found someone to check the assault course and firing range to no avail decided that further investigation was in order.

It was then that he found Sgt Major Rawlings.

The Sgt Major, was as good as his word and had stalled as long as he could, but when asked directly where Lt. Garrison was he ,had felt that a lie would only complicate matters when the men

eventually got back to the estate , so he had told as much of the truth as he felt necessary and as the Major stormed into Garrison's office to wait for him ,had decided then that reinforcements were in

order.

He found the nearest phone and called Angel.

Thirty minutes later Angel arrived to find the Major pacing the room and muttering threats as to what he would do to Garrison and his men if they should ever return to the mansion.

She made coffee and knocked on the office door, not waiting for permission to enter.

`Thought you might need this Major`, she said.

He looked at her angrily.

`Well where the hell are they ? He asked.

Angel poured the coffee and then said quietly

`I really don't have any idea Sir, all I know is that they are on their way back, you just got here sooner than expected`.

She put the coffee on the desk in front of him.

`Should have gone with my first instinct and put the whole bloody lot of them back where they belong`, he said sharply.

`That's kind of why things got out of hand in the first place `. She said.

`I beg your pardon? He asked.

`Goniff ran because he thought that you were going to do just that, you apparently scare him more than the Krauts do`, she said.

Goniff screwed up, hell as far as I'm concerned they're all screw ups, your Lt included,` he said.

Angel smiled.

`Can't argue with that, but tell me something Major, doesn't a Lt have to be a little screwed up to risk his career and any chance of promotion to do this job for you?, to take on the Krauts with a bunch

of cons? And don't those cons need to be a little screwed up too , to just follow him anywhere , without question? She asked seriously.

`Major Reynolds looked at her.

`Craig gave up a lot to put this team together, and he's done a damn good job. Those guys get jobs no-one else would want to do , and they pull them off, but they wouldn't do it for anyone else. He's

built up a trust with them , they believe in him, and they trust each other , rely on each other , and if one's in trouble, then they help each other. It's the way they've learned to survive. And you can't

deny they are good at what they do, all of them.`

`You really like them, don't you ? He asked smiling at her.

`I do Major. I like them a lot, I worry about them , I put them back together when they come back broken, so that they can do it all over again, and one thing I'm sure of is that they need each other,

and they don't need to believe that the army will just send them back if they make a mistake, they have enough to worry about , without adding that to the list. They need Goniff, he's a part of them,

and they'll be no good to you while they're worrying about him. Give them the time they need to find him Major, they might be out of action a week , but it will be to the army's benefit if you do. It will

help you gain their trust a little too , and Major that is not necessarily a bad thing`, she said.

The front door banged as it was closed and raised voices were heard as they came towards the office.

`Please think about what I said Major, give them a chance and I promise, as unlikely as it sounds, they won't let you down.`

Angel picked up the tray and headed for the door just as Craig came in.

`No luck? she asked.

He shook his head.

`When I do find him I'm going to throttle him, that's if Casino doesn't get there first`. He said.

`There was a cough from behind her.

`When you can spare a moment Lt. we have things to discuss`.

`Good luck `, she whispered.

`I think I'm going to need it`, he whispered back as he walked passed her into his office and closed the door behind him.

…

Fifteen minutes later Craig walked into the kitchen with a dazed look on his face and, poured himself a coffee.

`You o.k. Warden? asked Actor.

Craig looked at Angel.

`What the hell did you say to him? He asked.

`Why? she replied.

`Because I came back expecting to get the worst chewing off of my life , or narrowly escape the stockade, and instead I'm told that I have a week to find Goniff so I'd better get back to London and

start looking and stop wasting time`, he said.

Angel smiled.

`Just pointed out some of your finer qualities, well you know made a lot up as you don't have many, but told him that Goniff was needed , to keep the rest of you in line`, she said.

`You said what? Yelled Casino.

`Told him that this team needed all of you , including Goniff, and that he should give you the time to do what you do best, `

Like what? Asked Casino.

Angel smiled at them.

`Why pull of the impossible of course`, she said, `That is what you do isn't it?

`Yeah that sounds like us`, said Chief.

`Right , we'll stay here tonight and get an early start in the morning, so if you've got any bright ideas let me know`. Craig said.

`I'll get supper started and then you can fill me in on what you've got so far`, said Angel.

`They stood up to go and find themselves something to occupy the time until supper.

`Thanks Angel see you later `, they said

Craig came and washed his mug up.

`Whatever you did , thanks Honey`, he said

`Well , someone's got to take care of them, and if we don't who will? She asked.

He dropped a kiss on her head.`

`Too right Honey , I just hope that we can pull this one off that's all, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack.` he said

`We'll find him, someone somewhere knows something, and we'll find them too`, she said `We'll get him back.

`I hope so Angel , I really do , but I've got a bad feeling that he's getting into more trouble than he's in already, I just hope we find him before he's dug himself a hole so deep he can't climb out.

…...

Goniff sat at the table in the basement with Mickey and another con that he had recruited to do the job. Jack was someone that Goniff had taken an instant dislike too . He didn't trust him, not one

inch , and would have walked away if Mickey hadn't made it quite clear that changing his mind was not an option.

`So it's clear then , Goniff opens the window and then comes down , opens the door and we go in , take what we want and then scarper. Nice and simple`, said Mickey.

`Well I got a few things to do , so I'll meet you back here then`, said Goniff hopefully.

`Crusha can get you anything you need Goniff, you'll stay here with us , no one but Crusha leaves for the rest of the day, understand Goniff? Mickey asked.

Goniff shuffled on his chair nervously ,

`Not a problem Mickey`, he said.

`Good Goniff, glad to hear it.`

They had spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening playing cards, and then Mickey had sent Crusha to get the car, never once taking his eyes off Goniff.

It was only a short drive to the house, more like a small palace really. Jack took care of the alarms and Goniff did his part of the job, and for a few moments he really thought that he was just going to

be able to walk away from all that was happening, and maybe just give in and go home where he knew he would feel safer. But it was not to be. The child waking up had not been part of the plan, and

as he wandered downstairs and into the middle of the heist, Mickey made a decision.

`Crusha, keep him quiet will ya, hell wake up the entire house if we're not careful`, he said.

The boy was about six years old and obviously terrified, especially of Crusha. He wriggled and squirmed until Mickey had had enough.

`Crusha keep that damn kid quiet, and I don't care how you do it`, he said.

`I'll take him out to the car, said Goniff, not doin' anything 'ere now`,

`Mickey nodded,

Crusha , go with them, me and Jack can finish up here. he said.

Goniff put the wriggling child in the car.

`Look mate, listen to me`, he said sharply, trying to get the kid's attention, keep quiet and he won't hurt you, but you've got to be still, o.k. don't mess with him, he's mean, just do as I tell you and I'll

let you go in a minute , all right ` said Goniff. `Now I'm going to take me hand away from your mouth, so no noise, promise?

The boy nodded, and went to draw breath the minute Goniff let go.

`If you scream mate he'll hurt you, or whoever comes to find you, do you understand that`, he asked.

The boy nodded, and tears fell slowly down his cheeks

Mickey and Jack raced to the car and as Goniff opened his door to let the boy out, Mickey slammed it shut.

`What the hell do you think you're doing? He asked. `He can recognise us.

`He's not going to know who we are , let him go mate`. Said Goniff.

`Might make us a lot more dough if we keep him`, said Jack `Could ransom him back.

`Drive Crusha `, said Mickey `If he makes a sound shut him up Jack, understand`.

Jack nodded, he didn't mind hurting kids , but for the cash he'd earned tonight he'd rather keep him alive a little longer.

Goniff thought for a moment and then decided what he needed to do `As they rounded the corner he opened the door and rolled out, getting to his feet as fast as he could , he ran.

He knew that they would find him , but he had to get help first, from people who knew what to do.

He saw the phone box, and kept running until he reached it, gasping for breath he dialled the number and prayed that someone would pick up.

Two rings and then the voice he most needed to hear.

`Lt Garrison here`.

`Warden it's me . I'm in trouble, Mickey took a kid, Warden I need help

`Slow down Goniff, now where are you? he asked.

`I'm at…..`

He heard the shot and the sound of glass shattering, and then nothing

`Goniff? He yelled

But there was nothing but silence .


	5. Chapter 5

LOSS OF FAITH 5

Craig almost threw the phone back into the cradle as he called for Actor , knowing that the other two would follow.

`We need to get to London ,now Goniff's in trouble`, he said

`Well we know that `, said Casino

`He just called Casino, said he needed help . Just before the line went dead`, Craig said.

`What aren't you telling us? Asked Actor.

`I heard a gunshot, just before the line went dead`.

`Then what the hell are we standing here for? asked Casino as he headed for the door

They grabbed the few things they needed and piled into the jeep that the Sgt Major had ready and waiting near the main doors.

As Chief drove ,Actor asked

`Do we have any idea where he is?

`Didn't have time to tell me, did mention someone called Mickey, you heard of him Casino? Craig asked.

`Don't ring any bells, but Goniff must think that we'd be able to find him, so someone must know him.` he said.

`Maybe we should start with the cops, if this guy is as big as we think he is then surely he must be wanted for something`. Said Actor.

`I'll do that `, said Craig.` You go round the pubs again. At least this time we have a name, and break as many heads as you need to, Goniff said there was a kid involved somehow, and we need to

find both of them, and soon`.

`You think he's in real trouble this time, don't you? Asked Actor.

`He was scared, and I mean real scared, I think he's in way over his head, and we need to find him before it's too late`, Craig said.

`If it's not too late already`, said Casino quietly.

…

Goniff tried to move his head and immediately wished he hadn't. He groaned and tried again,, knowing this time what to expect. The lights exploded in his head once again but at least once they

subsided a little he found he could open his eyes.

He was in a cellar lit by one solitary light that didn't do much, as his eyes became more accustomed to the gloom he could see that the only way out was through the large heavy wooden door at the

top of a flight of stairs.

He moved gently and was relieved to find that nothing was broken, and that other than the pounding in his skull he seemed to be alright.

He was on his own, and for a moment feared that he had just been left to die, then he heard the bolt on the door being drawn back and light flooded from outside the door the room.

`Nice to see you're finally awake Goniff`, said Mickey.

He held the boy roughly by one hand and then as he got nearer , threw him towards Goniff. He landed roughly at Goniff's feet .

`You all right kid? Goniff asked him.

The child looked at Goniff and nodded and the slowly crept nearer too him and snuggled against his chest.

`What the hell did you have to hurt the kid for? Asked Goniff angrily.

`Ain't touched him yet Goniff , but whether I give him back to Jack or not is entirely up to you.

`Don't understand`, said Goniff

`Who did you call and what did you tell them ? Mickey asked.

Goniff stayed silent.

Mickey reached for the boy.

`Well whatever happens to him is now your fault Goniff`, he said

`No`, yelled Goniff , `Leave him alone.

`Then tell me what I want to know ,I'm not a patient man Goniff and I won't ask again`.

`I called the Lt I worked for, told him I needed help`.

`What else Goniff? You tell him about me? Mickey asked.

`He was too busy yelling at me to listen, didn't have time tell him anything else, before the shooting started` .said Goniff

Mickey grabbed for the boy.

`I'm telling you the truth mate , Honest, Garrison was to mad at me to let me get a word in, I swear, he don't know nothin' that can help me`, Said Goniff dejectedly.

`I believe you Goniff`. He said, throwing the boy back towards him.

`What happens now ? Goniff asked.

`For the time being you and the kid can stay here, until his father pays the ransom we asked for, after that I think that maybe Jack will want to take you both for a little ride in the country, you do

understand Goniff, don't you? You've left me no other choice, you both know too much now`. Said Mickey.

Goniff said nothing.

`Mickey gave them both one last look and then turned and headed back up the stairs, and Goniff heard the door close behind him and the bolt slide over.

The boy increased his grip on Goniff and he wrapped his arms round him tighter.

`Don't worry kid, we'll be alright`, he said softly.

`No we won't, no-one knows where we are, you said so`. the child said tearfully.

`What's your name kid? He asked.

The child looked at him,

`James Patrick Wilson, he said `But my dad calls me Jamie.

`Well I'll call you Jamie to if that's all right with you? he asked him.

`You can call me Goniff`.

That's a funny name`, said Jamie.

`It's what me mates call me, sort of a nickname, like Jamie,` said Goniff.

`I want to go home Goniff`, said Jamie tearfully.

`You know what mate , so do I`, said Goniff sincerely.

`How we going to do that? No-one knows where we are`. Said Jamie.

`We'll be alright kid, you'll see`, said Goniff.

`I'm scared`, said Jamie quietly.

`I know you are Jamie , but there's no need to be, my Lt. will find us`. He said

`You said he didn't know where you was `, said Jamie.

`Well that's just what I want him to think. But he doesn't know the me mates. They know I'm in trouble, and you know what Jamie, they're the best mates a

bloke could ever have, and they won't stop looking for us , until they find us`. said Goniff.

`Really and truthfully? Asked Jamie.

`Cross me heart`, said Goniff reverently.

`O.K. Goniff, he said as he yawned.

`Tell you what kid, let's get some sleep if we can, never know when we might have to do a runner , we'll want to be wide awake for that now won't we? He asked.

Jamie snuggled closer to Goniff and rested his head on his shoulder.

`O.K. Goniff `he said.

Goniff rubbed the child's back until he felt him getting heavier as he drifted into sleep. He hoped he was right about the Warden and the others, hoped that they would find him soon,

He knew Mickey.

Once he had the money from the boys parents , there would be no reason to keep either one of them alive.

He knew that the drive in the country would be the last one they would ever take.


	6. Chapter 6

LOSS OF FAITH 6

The man flew through the open door and landed at Actor's feet.

As he tried to stand Casino put his arm round his throat and started to put the pressure on.

`Casino don't be so eager` said Actor quietly. `How is he going to tell us anything if he can't talk`.

He looked directly at the man Casino held.

`You do want to talk , don't you? He asked. `Because I assure you that Casino is the more , shall we say , pleasant of my two friends,

Chief likes to use the knife first and then get round to the questions later,

, unfortunately if he gets a little carried away , it can get very messy`.

Actor said and smiled sweetly.

`Would you like me to see if he's arrived yet? He asked.

The man shook his head .

`No`, he croaked, `I'll tell you what you want to know`.

`Now that wasn't too difficult, was it? Actor asked as he gave a slight nod.

Casino loosening his grip a little.

`So , where can we find this Mickey then? He asked. ,

`He usually hangs out at this bombed out club, has an ape called Crusha working for him, name says it all, kill you as soon as look at you, does anything that Mickey tells him too.

Heard that Mickey's got a job on, don't know what, don't want to know, stay well clear of him`.

`You will take us there now`, said Actor.

`No way, not for anything, didn't you hear what I just said? Mickey finds out that I told you anything and I'm a dead man`.

He heard the snick as the knife opened and then felt the blade against his neck.

`My friend gets hurt cos you didn't help, and I'm gonna get real upset`, a voice said, `You understand?

`He'll kill me`, he said starting to shake,

The laugh that followed sent shivers down his spine.

`You really want to find out what I'm going to do?`, said the soft voice behind him.

Suddenly he knew , compared to this man, Mickey was no threat, this man he knew would take him apart piece by piece , would show no mercy.

`All right , I'll show you`, he said

`Wise choice`, said Actor `and who knows you might even get live to talk about this , if you do as you are told`.

The knife was taken from his throat, but he didn't turn around, didn't want to see the face that he knew would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life.

`We have someone to pick up first, you will come with us, but be warned, if you try to run, all bets are off, there will be no further bargaining, and you will belong to him`,

Actor nodded towards Chief.

He heard the knife open again.

`I understand , he said quickly.

Actor glanced passed him and saw the smile that passed between Casino and Chief , now at last they were getting somewhere,

it had obviously just been a case of finding the right way to ask the questions.

…

Craig had learned a lot in the last hour, the main thing being that the police would be more than happy to have anything that would put Mickey and Crusha behind bars. They were wanted for

everything from robbery to kidnapping and left no witnesses to any jobs they pulled. They were sure that murder was on their list of crimes too , but so far they had been able to prove nothing.

As far as they were concerned anything that the Lt. could do to get the two thugs off the streets was all right with them and if he needed their help he only had to ask.

He had met with his men and their so called volunteer as arranged and having listened to what they had been told, and sharing his own information with them,

they had decided between them on the action they would take.

They were now hiding in front of the club that the man had brought them too.

`You sure this is the place? Craig asked.

Before he received an answer the door opened and Crusha appeared followed by another considerably smaller man.

`That Mickey? Asked Casino.

`The man shook his head.

`Don't know who that is. Mickey will be dressed a lot smarted, more like him`, he said pointing at Actor.

The two men looked round and then re-entered the building.

`They're getting ready for something`. Said Casino.

`Look I did my part, I brought you 'ere. If he sees me I'm dead. You said I could go`, he said trying to pull away from Casino.

Craig turned.

`Let him go Casino`, he said.

The minute he felt the pressure off his arm he ran, not once looking back.

`So Warden what do we do now? Casino asked.

`We wait Casino, one of them has to leave sometime, and then we follow, just in case Goniff and the kid aren't here`. He said.

`Would make sense to keep them somewhere else, this place is too obvious, everyone knows about it`, said Chief.

Just then the smaller man reappeared and started to walk away from them.

Craig turned to Chief, to tell him to follow, but wasn't really surprised to find that Chief had already gone and he was talking to empty space.

…..

They had got guns, just in case they were needed and having seen the size of Crusha were glad they had .They walked quietly to the door and knocked,

as he opened it Crusha came face to face with a gun barrel.

`Now we both know your big and strong, but let's see if you're stupid too, you want to see if you can beat the bullet, cos if I miss, my friends here won't`, Said Casino.

`Ain't that stupid `, said Crusha `So what d'you want?

`I want you to turn around and face the wall and stay real still, cos I get nervous mighty quick, might just shoot you before I know what's happened`, said Casino.

`Bloody cops`, said Crusha.

`Yeah, couldn't agree more`, said Casino smiling as he realised how the tables had turned.

`Mickey down there? asked Craig.

Crushas loyalty to Mickey was still uppermost in his thoughts.

Craig walked up to him and put the gun to his head.

`Think for a minute, do I look like a cop? Do I really look as if killing you would bother me at all? he asked as he gave Crusha a questioning look.

Crusha turned and looked at this Lt. who was at least half his size, he posed no threat, murder wasn't everyone's thing, it was a talent, a gift that he had enjoyed in the past.

This he was sure was all for show .But he would play along for a while, bide his time. Then he would pay them back for this outrage.

`He's on his own, Jack left a while ago`. He said smuggly.

`Goniff and the boy? Craig asked `they down there`.

Crusha looked again at the man with the gun, ready to work on the fear he knew would be there , was always there no-matter how brave they pretended to be, but then he looked into the Lt.'s eyes

and for the first time in his life it was Crusha that felt the fear. He had never had to worry about staying alive, his size put off most of the people that threatened him or Mickey, but this man was

different, there was no fear in this mans eyes and suddenly he was sure ,suddenly he knew without any doubt that this man would kill him, would pull the trigger if he didn't do all he could to help him.

Mickey moved them to a safe place, said it would be better for us if they weren't found here` he said.

`Keep him here Casino, and if he moves or makes a sound that you don't like, kill him`, he said.

`Sure thing Warden, be my pleasure`, said Casino.

`Actor , you're with me.

They went slowly and quietly down the stairs and then into the room that they found there.

Mickey looked up, saw the two of them and moved his hand slightly.

`Don't be stupid, do I look like an amateur with this? Craig asked as he waved the gun at Mickey.

Take what you want`, said Mickey, I….

`Just tell me where you've stashed Goniff and the boy`, said Craig.

Don't know who you're talking about`, he said.

The part of the table directly in front of Mickey splintered

`Now we'll try again and just so we get one thing very clear, I never miss twice`, said Craig. `Now where are they? He asked again.

`Look I can offer you money, more than you can imagine`, he began

This time the shot was closer and splinters from the table embedded themselves into Mickey's hand.

He screamed and held it close to his chest, trying to protect it.

`Actor,` he said

Mickey looked up to see that the two men had changed places and that the Lt. was now walking towards him.

`One last time`, he said as he grabbed Mickey's hand and put it on the table, pressing it down so that the splinters embedded themselves deeper into his palm,

Mickey screamed as the pain hit him again and then he felt the cold metal on his hand. He tried instinctively to pull it away, but the gun was just pressed deeper into his skin.

`Where are they? He asked.

`I put them in an old house , few streets away , in the cellar, but you're too late` he stammered `, they're already dead. The kids parents paid up this morning, couldn't leave any witnesses,

Had Jack deal with them.` he stopped talking. The gun was taken from his hand and for one second he thought that he was safe, until he felt the barrel pressing against his head.

`Goniff was a friend`, the voice said softly. `Give me one reason why I shouldn't pull the trigger? He asked.

Mickey slowly turned his head and looked into cold eyes and knew that no matter what he said, he was already dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Loss of faith 7

Craig pushed the gun closer to Mickey's head.

`You had better be wrong, now you are going to take me there, right now`. He said.

`I need a doctor, look at me hand` said Mickey.

`If I don't find them alive, you won't need anything except a coffin, you understand that.? Craig asked.

Mickey nodded.

`All right, it's not far, I'll take you.

Craig picked up a not so clean cloth from a cupboard ,

`Here, wrap this round it, don't want you dripping blood everywhere`.

Mickey did as he was told, wincing with pain .

`Craig took hold of the back of his jacket and hurled him towards the door.

`Try to run and I'll kill you`, he said

Mickey nodded again.

`Now move , and you'd better hope that they're still alive when we get there.

As Mickey climbed the stairs he knew he had never been closer to dying than he was right then.

Casino was standing in the doorway as the appeared outside.

`Cops get Crusha all right? He asked.

`Yeah , makes a change to be helping them, don't want to make a habit of it though` Casino said. `He tell you where they are? He asked.

`He's going to show us just where they are, aren't you Mickey? Craig said.

`Then lets go, cos the sooner we get that little limey back so I can give him a piece of my mind, the better I'll like it` said Casino.

`He grabbed Mickey.

`After you ` he said.

Mickey stumbled forwards, looking at the two cops that were standing behind the Lt,

`You gonna let them do this to me? He asked.

`Do what Mickey? All I see is a couple of mates going for a stroll`. The cop said.

Mickey started forward, knowing he had no choice but to take them to the house.

`Just yell if you need us Lt. we'll be right behind you` they said

Craig nodded his thanks, then turned and followed Mickey down the street.

…

Chief followed Jack , staying far enough behind that he knew he wouldn't be spotted.

Jack had called into a pub on the way to where-ever he was going, stayed over half an hour , with Chief just waiting, wishing that he would do something that would get him nearer to Goniff.

At last he moved on , ending up at a boarding house, and as Chief watched he looked as if he was going to settle in for the rest of the day.

He stayed and watched him for almost two hours, saw the two other men arrive and go to Jack's room. They looked as if they were going to settle down to a good drinking session, the landlady

provided them with food and they were all lounging in front of the fire, they looked relaxed .He wondered if he should take a chance and try to get back to the Warden, it would take at least three of

them to take these guys down.

He decided against leaving, if they were going to get Goniff and the kid then he was going to be right behind them.

…..

`Anyone else going to be down there Mickey? Casino asked.

`No -one I swear` he said

`Well why don't you go first just in case there's someone you've forgotten about` Casino said , giving him a none to gently shove towards the stairs leading to the cellar.

`Mickey started down and as he hit the light switch, total fear engulfed him, the door was open.

Mickey almost ran into the room, surveyed it quickly and then turned round to try and get back out of the door.

Craig grabbed him and threw him face first against the wall .

Mickey screamed in pain as his hand hit the solid surface pushing the splinters even further into his hand.

Craig held him there , while Actor and Casino looked around the room.

`What you trying to pull Mickey ?asked Casino as he bounced Mickey's head off the wall.

`Where are they? Asked Craig.

Mickey started to shake with fear,

`They were here, I swear, this is where I left them, Jack must have been here already` he said.

`You mean you told him to get rid of them? Asked Casino angrily , pulling Mickey's head back, with his hair .`You told him to kill them both, even after the kids folks paid to get him back? `

He pushed Craig out of the way and turned Mickey to face him, and landed a well placed punch to his stomach that had Mickey on his knees .

`Enough Casino` said Craig.

`Oh this is not nearly enough, You know what he did Warden, go take a walk, I'll deal with him, even if it means going back inside, he don't deserve to live`. he yelled

and he grabbed Mickey's hair and landed right hook which put him on the floor.

Craig grabbed Casino and hauled him back just before the kick landed.

`I said enough`.

Even in his anger Casino knew better than to cross Garrison .

Casino pushed him away and marched to the other side of the room.

Craig grabbed Mickey by the collar and hauled him to his feet.

`I want to talk to Jack, where will I find him? He asked.

Mickey gasped for breath.

`When he's around here he stays at his mother's house. It ain't far from here, I'll show ya` he said.

`Oh you will`, said Craig

They dragged Mickey back up the stairs

As they emerged into the daylight the two cops looked at them.

`No luck then Lt? one of them asked.

`The place is empty , but Mickey here is going to take us to visit his friend Jack` said Craig.

`Watch yourself with him Lt. real nasty piece of work, but we've never been able to prove anything, he definitely should be locked away for life`, he said.

`If he's killed Goniff and the kid, we want to know where he's dumped the bodies, and trust me he will tell us, you don't have a problem with that , do you constable? Craig asked.

`Well might have , if I was to see anything untoward going on Lt. but I'll probably be too busy taking this chap into custody, and as he's such a dangerous criminal,

Constable Yates will probably have to give me a hand. You'll be all right handling this on your own , won't you Lt? he asked with a smile

Without realising it Craig breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled back.

`Oh yes , Constable, we're not the one's you should be worrying about.` he said.

He turned and followed Actor and Casino down the street.

`You know I pity those guys` said Constable Yates.

His partner looked confused.

`The Lt . and his men ? He asked

`Hell no`, said Yates.

`I mean Jack , and any of his buddies those guys find with them, seen guys like them before, far too controlled, they know their job, even the feisty one, and I'm telling you now,

if Jack did kill their mate and that kid, we won't find enough of them to arrest by the time they've finished with them, and they don't pay me enough to stand in their way` he said.

`If they killed that kid, I don't think I'd even want to try ` said his partner.

`Come on, we'd better follow them , you never know they might need back up` he said

Yates smiled.

`Those guys, not a cat in hell's chance mate`. He said `But let's watch and learn , shall we? And who knows they might just need an alibi`.

As they followed the men Yates couldn't help feeling glad that they were on his side, for they were three men he wouldn't want to try and take down.

They were three men on a mission to get justice for their friend and the kid. Yates knew then that he would not want to be on the receiving end of any justice that these men decided to dish out,

and that if Jack was still alive at the end of the day it really would be a miracle.


	8. Chapter 8

Loss of faith 8

Chief watched and waited.

The men seemed to be settled in the room, so he decided to take a quick look around the back of the house, see if there was anything unusual, or if he could find any sign of Goniff and the kid.

The back of the house was fenced in , and he could see no sign of the woman .

There was a small flight of steps leading down to what he supposed was a cellar, but otherwise nothing that drew his attention .Suddenly he heard a noise.

It seemed to be coming from the cellar. He opened the gate to the yard quietly and made his way to the steps,

Looking down he saw a head and a pair of arms half way through a very small window. He reached down and the kid looked up at him and tried to wriggle back into the room.

What's up kid? A voice asked.

`Someone's out there`, said Jamie sounding scared.

`Hey Goniff that you in there? Asked Chief in a whisper.

`Chiefy, Oh mate am I glad to see you. Said Goniff.

`Ere, take the kid, get him out of 'ere before they come back, `said Goniff as he pushed Jamie towards the window.

`Don't want to to Goniff , want to stay with you`, said Jaimie tearfully.

`You got to go , you'll be real safe with Chief, he's one of me best mates, he'll take real good care of you, get you home, promise, now you be a good lad and go with him, all right ?

Jamie threw himself at Goniff and hugged him.

`If you say so Goniff`. He said.

Goniff picked him up and pushed him through the window into Chief's waiting arms.

`Come on Goniff, ain't gonna leave you behind`, he said.

`Luv to mate ,but I ain't gonna fit through that window, and they got this side of the door barricaded with heavy stuff that I can't move,

I'll stay put until you can get me out, I'll be alright , honest`, he said with much more bravado than he felt.

`Goniff`,

`Look just get the kid out of here , will ya? Said Goniff, `Just get him 'ome.

`I'll be back ,said Chief.

`Know that mate`, he said

As the window closed Goniff sat down with his back against the wall.

For the first time he felt he really had a chance of getting out alive.

Then he heard the sound he had dreaded.

The bolt on the door was being drawn back,

Damn, he had come so close, well at least they wouldn't get to hurt the kid, he had gotten him out , He stood up.

They would not see him scared he wouldn't give them that satisfaction. He would walk out of here with all the pride he could muster , and then take whatever they dished out to him.

He had come so close. A few more minutes , and he knew Chief would have come back.

He laughed quietly.

All the missions, all the Krauts he had fought and it was going to end in a cellar in London.

Suddenly he was laughing hysterically, and couldn't stop.

His last thought through the haze of hysteria was the how surprised Jack looked as he entered the cellar and found the kid had gone.

The two heavies tore the cellar apart .

`Where is he? Jack asked

`Where's who mate? Asked Goniff smiling. `You lost somebody?

This windows open, he must have pushed the kid though here`, said one of the men.

`Then get up there and find him, he knows who I am`, he screamed.

The heavy left the cellar at a run, not wanting to get Jack any more riled up than he was.

`Think you're so smart don't you Limey? Well I'll get the kid back and then he'll end up just like you're going too`.

He put the gun to Goniff's head .

`You got any last words? He asked.

Goniff just looked at him and smiled.

`Only two mate, and you'll never guess what they are`, he said.

…

Chief raced back to the front of the house carrying Jamie close to his chest .He looked into the room where the men had been , only to see that it was empty. He swore quietly to himself .

He saw one of them move towards the garage, probably getting the car ready to get rid of the bodies.

He knew that if he took the time to get Jamie to safety then the chances were that Goniff would be dead before he got back, but the kid was too scared to be left alone.

`Hey you found the kid then Injun`, said a voice behind him.

Chief turned round and looked at Casino, relief evident in his face.

`What kept you pappy ` he asked

`Chief had been so engrossed in his thoughts he had not heard Casino coming down the street behind him ,not that Casino would ever find that out.

`Been kinda busy`, he said pushing Mickey forwards.

`Goniff's in trouble, he said.

`Where is he? Asked Craig as he walked up to Chief.

`Cellar round back, but we gotta go through the front, and fast` .he said as he handed Jamie to one of the cops that had just arrived.

`There's three of them, one I followed here and to more that arrived later , lost sight of them two of them while I got the boy out, thirds in the garage`, he said.

`Goniff ok? He asked

`Won't be we gotta get him out now`, he said.

`How do you want to play this Warden? asked Actor.

`Well they might not let us in, but if our friend Mickey arrived on the doorstep, him being hurt and all, they might just open it enough for us to get in quickly enough to surprise them`, he said.

`Got a woman in there too Warden` Chief said.

`Yeah I know Chief, she's Jacks mother, she has to know what's going on, it's her house and her cellar, so just watch her, don't assume she's innocent until we can prove it, be careful , he said

`Always am`, said Chief

`Don't even think about doing anything stupid Mickey, won't think twice about using this said Chief as he pushed the knife none to gently into Mickey's ribs.

`I'll do what you want`, he said.

`With Actor on one side and Casino on the other , and Chief following they marched Mickey through the gate and up to the front door.

Actor knocked and saw the curtains twitch at the window as the woman looked out.

She opened the door slightly and then saw Mickey's hand.

`What the hell happened to you? she asked

`We need your help, said Actor, it's something that we can't explain to a doctor,`

`Usually is`, she said casually, `well you'd better bring him in, take him through to the kitchen` she said pointing the way.

`Sit him in the chair while I get the first aid kit`, she said.

She walked over to the cupboard and opened the door and jumped as the hand grabbed her wrist and another was put over her mouth.

`Now is that any way to treat your guests` asked Actor as he took the gun from the cupboard.

Chief plonked her none too gently in the chair next to Mickey

`Keep her quiet`, said Actor.

Casino found a tablecloth and tearing a strip off gagged her as Chief released her , then they tied her hands behind her and dumped her in the corner,

knowing instinctively that she would warn whoever was downstairs the first chance she got.

`Chief , let the Warden in`, said Actor.

Chief walked to the door and beckoned Craig inside. He nodded towards the kitchen.

`So where's Goniff` he asked

`Don't make me hurt you again Mickey` he said threateningly

`There's a door at the end of the passage leads to the cellar` he said pointing out of the kitchen.

`Actor, Casino take there two outside , I'm sure the cops will know what to do with them, and check on the third guy, left him with the car,. He said. `Chief you're with me.`

They walked slowly towards the cellar .

Suddenly Chief grabbed Craig's arm.

`Someone's coming` he whispered,

They drifted quietly back to the kitchen leaving the door open and standing behind it.

He walked through without noticing anything was wrong, until he felt the gun in his back,

He tried to turn on his attacker but wasn't quick enough the butt of the gun cracked down on his head and he would have hit the floor with a crash if Chief hadn't caught him.

`Get him outside for the others to pick up and then get back in here` he said

Chief grabbed the man's coat and dragged him out of the door , dumping him unceremoniously on the doorstep.

Casino nodded as he saw him and headed for the door to collect the trash left for him.

By Chief's reckoning that only left Jack to deal with ,he turned and headed back towards the cellar.

…

Craig slowly made his way down the passage towards the voices.

He could hear Jack

`Think you're so smart don't you Limey? Well I'll get the kid back and then he'll end up just like you're going too`.

He put the gun to Goniff's head .

`You got any last words? He asked.

Goniff just looked at him and smiled.

`Only two mate, and you'll never guess what they are`, he said.

`Jack smiled sadistically

`Oh I think I might `he said. Go ahead say 'em anyway, last thing you're going to do .

`Well mate if you really insist` said Goniff.

He looked passed Jack `Hi Warden`, he said

`Hello Goniff`, said Craig .`You need a hand?

`Well only if you've got nothing better to do Warden`, said Goniff.

`The gun was pointing directly at Jack.

`You want to move away from him and drop the gun? He asked.

`I'll kill him I swear I will` said Jack.

`You'll be dead before he hit's the floor`, said Craig not moving a muscle.

`Then he comes out with me`, he said.

`That is not an option. Just put the gun down and then you might get to walk out of here alive.` Craig said.

`Drop it , or I will kill him, `Said Jack.

As the sound of the gunshot echoed round the room and both Goniff and Jack hit the floor.

…...


	9. Chapter 9

LOSS OF FAITH 9

They had spent hours at the police station , luckily having Constable Yates and his partner with them had eased the situation a great deal.

Jamie's parents had picked him up and had been so grateful to Chief for saving their son that he actually blushed,

He had tried to tell them that all he had done was pull him through a window, that it had been Goniff that had done all the hard work,

but they were just so relieved to get Jamie back , they just thanked anyone involved in the rescue and weren't really listening.

Things quietened down once they had left.

Mickey and his group of thugs had been locked away and would be spending a long time in prison.

Craig called the estate to let the Sgt Major know what was going on and was told he had better get back as soon as he could as Major Reynolds was arriving

and wanted to hear the whole story before he decided what to do .

Craig sighed ,this was the last thing he needed right now, but being late would only make matters worse than they already were.

`Right , we have to move`, he said

`How much trouble are we in? asked Actor.

`You know that big hole we fall into now and then the one that's way over our heads? He asked `Well someone just pulled out the ladder.

`That bad baby huh? Asked Casino

`You'd better believe it Casino` said Craig

`Well best go and get it over with then`, said Chief, as he headed for the door.

`Oh what the hell, they can only throw us back inside`, said Casino as he followed Chief.

Actor looked at Craig.

`Suppose we'd better tag along`, he said.

Craig looked at him and smiled.

`Yeah suppose we better had.`

…

Angel turned as she heard someone enter the kitchen.

`Major Reynolds `, she said

`Angel` he said smiling at her.

`You plan on getting here early or is it just luck? She asked`

`Everything I do is planned to keep them on their toes, works with everyone, except this bunch`, he laughed.

`They're not back yet, you want some coffee? She asked.

`Would be good`, he said.

She handed him a mug and a piece of the apple pie she had just made.

`Goniff's favourite` she said.

The Major looked at her.

`I can have you arrested for bribery ` he said `after taking the first bite` She laughed

`But you won't ,can't make pies in prison you know` she said

`So how are things ? he asked seriously.

`That sort of depends on you Major`, she answered.

`Ah I see`, he said

`Is there any way we can get out of this mess and still keep the team together ? She asked.

`You're asking a lot` he said

`I know`, she sighed.

`They have been involved in a robbery , a kidnapping ,desertion, and a killing, anyone of which they should be sent back inside for` he said,

`I know`, she said again.

`But you still think that they deserve a second chance don't you? He asked her,

She nodded

`They've done so well, they try so hard, and they're not soldiers, they're going to go off the rails sometimes, admittedly this time they took the whole damn train with them,

but they never actually mean any harm, they just get carried away sometimes that's all.` she said

He laughed

`You don't ever lose faith in them do you ? He asked.

`Someone has to believe in them, might as well be me`, she said

He finished his coffee, and put the cup on the table.

`Well where's the invalid then, I think I'd like to talk to him before the others get back`, he said.

`He's upstairs, I brought him back from the hospital this morning.` she said.

`How is he really? He asked

`He's scared, if Actor hadn't fired through that window, he might be dead now, thank God that Jack focused his attention on Craig for a split second and turned the gun.

He's also embarrassed that he fell and hit his head and knocked himself out cold, and trust me Casino is not going to let that one go for a while,

He knows that he's in trouble, that he's caused the others trouble too, and he believes that they're not going to have enough faith in him to want to let him stay

even if you allow him too. He's scared that your going to make good you're threat to put him back inside, but he's also brave enough to come back and face all of you and let you decide his fate.

He's learnt a lesson these passed few days. I think they all have.` she said

`Even your Lt. he asked.

She laughed.

`I think he's realised just how important they are to him, and what he's prepared to give up for them, and I think it surprised even him`. She said

`Well I'll go and see Goniff, and if they get back, you keep them here, I want to give that young man a good talking too without interruptions, all right?

`Yes Sir Major ,she said , giving him a mock salute.

`He smiled at her

`Forgot you're a civilian`, he said .

`Let you off this once Sir ` she said,

He laughed and headed for the stairs.

`I'll have fresh coffee waiting when you get back`, she shouted after him.

He smiled to himself, and kept going.

As he reached the door he adjusted his uniform and assumed his most serious face. He entered and looked at Goniff who was sitting facing the door waiting for him to arrive.

`Well young man I think it's time we had a serious talk , don't you? He asked.

Yes Sir, said Goniff dejectedly.

The Major took the seat opposite Goniff,

`Right then , where do you suggest we start? He asked.

…

Angel heard the door slam and the raised voices , she put her head round the kitchen door

`In here , all of you, and no arguments`, she said. `I mean now ` she shouted,

They all trouped in.

`What's up? Asked Casino.

`Sit down and listen, don't talk Casino, just listen.` ok she said

Craig stood in the doorway.

`The Major here? He asked.

`Yes he's with Goniff, `

Casino stood up.

`If you go stampeding up there you'll ruin everything Casino, now just sit down and listen, this is important, You too Craig, ` she said pointedly.

`I've been talking to Goniff since we got back this morning, he knows he's screwed up, and that he might get sent back to finish his sentence, and although that scares him,

it's not what worries him most.` she said

`Well it damn well ought to `, said Casino.

`He's more concerned that he's let all of you down, that he betrayed your trust, that what he did could have got you all sent back to prison,

he's under the impression that you may not want him on the team anymore`, she said.

`That's crazy, we can't work without Goniff.

`Ain't gonna do it`, said Chief.`

`Well as much as he drives me crazy sometimes, he's always been there when we've needed him, wouldn't be the same without him`, said Actor.

`If that's what you all think then I suggest that you all go upstairs and tell him just that`, said a voice from the doorway,

`You mean you ain't gonna split us up? Asked Casino

`Against my better judgement, no, but this is the last time gentlemen , any more screw ups and I'll have you all sent back so fast your feet won't touch the ground`, he said

`Do I make myself clear gentlemen?

`Yes Sir Major, said Casino as he headed for the door.

`Thanks`, said Chief , as he followed Casino.

`We won't let you down Major` said Actor,

`So I have been reliably informed Actor, `` he said looking at Angel.

`Make sure you don't, for all our sakes , all right?

`Actor looked at Angel.

`Thank you `, he said

`All I did was feed him apple pie`, she said smiling.

`I find that hard to believe` he said. `

`You'd better go and see Goniff`, she said

`Now Lt Garrison I think you and I had better adjourn to your office , we have a lot to talk about` he said

`Yes Sir, said Craig not sure for the moment what was going on, just sure that Angel was a part of it.

`Coffee will be ready in a minute or two`, said Angel

`Thanks Honey`, said Craig as he headed out of the kitchen towards his office

`You're welcome ` she shouted after him

`Yes it's liable to be a long session` said the Major `coffee would be most welcome,

`Right you are Major`. She said

He watched Craig enter his office and then poked his head back round the kitchen door

`Oh and Angel ` he said `Don't forget the pie , will you? He asked giving her a wink.

He could still hear her laughing as he entered Garrison's office.


End file.
